Old Faces
by DeathsButterfly
Summary: An old friend of Johns comes to the B.P.R.D and brings hidden feelings to the surface, while a powerful enemy starts to show it's hand to B.P.R.D. Hellboy/Meyers, Abe/OC friendship.
1. Chapter One: Stirrings

Title: Old Faces

Chapter One: Stirrings

Author: DeathsButterfly

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellboy, nor will I make any money off of it either. This will contain slash, as in ManXMan relationships, if you have a problem with that you know where the back button is and I suggest you use it. Its rated NC-17 for safety reasons.

Summary: An old friend of Johns brings hidden feelings to the forefront.

* * *

"Hey, Abe, have you seen Hellboy around here?" Special Agent John T. Meyers asked Abe Sapien, one of the field agents for the Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense, or the B.P.R.D for short. Abe Sapien was also a merman of sort, he was blue and he had gills. He was also an Empath that could read the emotions and soul of a person. The first time John had met Abe, Abe said he was 'Pure of Heart', and it wasn't the first time that some one had told him that to be honest.

"No, but he should be in his room." Abe said as he turned the pages of the four books he was reading. Abe had once said that he planned on reading the entire library that was his room before he died, something John was sure he was going to accomplish.

"Still sulking about Liz?" John asked curiously as he browsed the bookshelf's that went floor to ceiling around the entire room, except where Abe's tank was.

"Hmm, yes." Abe said absently as he moved onto the next book.

"I would have thought he had moved on by now." John said as he picked a book and skimmed the first couple of pages.

"Give it two more weeks and he will. Give it another three months and he'll be back to stalking her at her asylums." Abe said as he finished the second page.

"Why doesn't he date someone else? You know, as a rebound." John said as he sat down, he knew there was something important he needed to do, but he forgot what it was.

"Who?" Abe looked up and stared at John. "You forget he is seven and a half feet tall, has red skin and lets not forget the horns."

"So?' John said looking up and catching Abe's eyes.

"Not every one is like you John, willing to see past all of that and see the person inside of Hellboy. Not that Hellboy would date anyone here, besides him and I, all of you will be dead under a hundred years." Abe said gentle. "We are too much like brothers for us to be anything else, so unless some demon walks through the door, both Hellboy and I will always be alone."

"Oh." John said softly, he had never thought about it that way. He never thought that Hellboy and Abe would out live him, hell; they would out live any possible great-great grandchildren he would have.

"It's surprising that he even dated Elizabeth." Abe said after the pause as John gathered his thoughts.

"Why? I had always thought that she was pretty, in a dark kind of way." John asked as he pushed his thoughts to the back of his mind.

"It was almost thirty-five years ago that he told me he would never date a mortal, because of their short life span and any children he might have would be quarter demon, something he didn't wish on anyone."

"Hmm."

"Now, was there something you needed besides looking for Hellboy?" Abe asked as he went back to his third book.

"Oh? Oh!" John suddenly remembered what he was there for. "Director Manning needed to see both Hellboy and you in the meeting room straight away." John said as he stood up."You go on ahead to the meeting, while I fetch Hellboy from his room and be there shortly, aright?"

"Alright. Be careful John, he is hurting, this time was worse then the others for some reason I can't read and he won't tell me, no matter what I do." Abe said as he grabbed a fresh re-breather, he had plenty of air left but he wasn't sure how long the meeting was going to be.

John nodded as he left the library, keeping those words in mind. After all a hurt Hellboy was a dangerous Hellboy, something John knew all too well.

John nodded at other agents as he passed them by in the twisting and winding hallways, he was glad he memorized the all the paths from Hellboy's to the library, to the kitchen, to the nearest bathroom, to the Lift, and to the meeting room. Before he knew it, he was standing in front of Hellboy's door and-

He didn't know what to do.

He wanted to say something about the whole Liz thing, but he wasn't sure if it was his place. He knew Abe warned him for a reason, but with the Professor gone, and no other parent figure…It all came down to was did he really wanted to open that can of worms right now?

No.

No, not yet. Maybe in a few weeks, maybe a month or two. Or four, now that John thought about it. Besides it's not like he could talk about giving advice about women, that's one of the few things he wasn't very good at. John sighed and took a deep breath, and he released it and lifted his hand to knock on the door-

The door opened and John got a mouthful of cigar smoke. He coughed as he waved his hand about, trying to dispel the smoky air with no luck.

"Boyscout, what do you want? You've been standin' there for a few minutes already." Hellboy said as he exhaled again, but more purposely towards Johns face. It was one of his favorite games to piss John off.

"Manning wants to Abe, you and me in the meeting groom as soon as possible or else." John said as he quickly stepped away from the cloud of smoke heading his way.

"Really? Well come on them. Lets get this show on the road." Hellboy said as he pulled his door shut and grabbed Johns collar and tugged him along the hallways. John thanked God that very few agents were about at this time of night. John hated when Hellboy manhandled him, and John gave up eventually when he learned that the more he fought the more Hellboy enjoyed it.

The trip that took John almost thirty minutes to make took Hellboy all of fifteen, cutting his fastest time in half. Something that John wanted to know how it was done, so he could get around faster then what he was doing now. Hellboy let go when they finally got to the meeting room. Hellboy lit a fresh cigar while John fixed his collar, and as one they opened the doors and marched right in.

Abe and Manning were already there, along with a new agent. John couldn't see her to well, because she had her back to him and Hellboy. Hellboy snorted, as he looked the new girl over, he didn't want another nanny, he was just fine with Boyscout.

"Ah, Hellboy Agent Meyers. I'm glad to see you made it." Manning sounded and looked cross. "This is Special Agent Kohana I. Monahan and this is-"

"Lotus!" John blurted out as the new agent turned around. The agent did a double take when she looked at John.

"Spider? Is that you?" The new agent, Kohana Monahan said as she walked forward and grabbed one of Johns out reaching hands and bowed over it, John bowed back and kissed both sides of her cheeks and turned his face for her to do so. The remaining three agents in the room, looked at each other in confusion. How did they know each other?

"Well, since you two obviously know one an other, I'll leave all of you alone to make interdictions and brief each other." Manning said as he left the room, he knew when he wasn't needed and this was one of those times, and it just might give that person the kick in the pants that he needed to get his act together.

"Ah, yes of course, Director Manning. Thank you for this opportunity." Agent Monahan said as she bowed to Manning as he left the room.

"Hey, Boyscout, do you know her or something?" Hellboy said trying not to show he was queasy for some reason when he saw the new agent kissed Boyscout on the cheek.

"Yes, we grew up next to each other as children and we were roommates in college. We went our separate ways after that. I joined the F.B.I and she went off to an other branch, she never told me which one though?" John mused out loud. He jumped a little when Lotus's arms draped across his shoulders and leaned against him.

"It was the C.I.A, so you know. What I did there I still can't tell, even with the clearance that you have now. Lets just say I was the field agent part of a Thinker Tank and leave it at that, hmm?" Lotus said as she smiled at the demons.

"Really? So if I guessed that you had a hand in sniffing out Bin Laden, I wouldn't be to far off?" John said as he pushed her off of him, she pouted a bit, but she did answer.

"I can neither confirm or deny such a claim, but since it's not a direct question, I can say that your 'guess' is very close to the truth and that's all I will say." Lotus smiled mysteriously at John and gave a giggle.

John frowned at Lotus; she only did that when someone was about to embarrass themselves to death. Something she refused to tell him how she did that, no matter what he tried.

Blackmail included.

"I better introduce myself properly, shouldn't I?" Kohana said as she put her hand out. "I'm Special Agent Kohana I. Monahan and I'll be Special Agent Abe Sapiens's Liaison, much like Spider is for you Special Agent Broom."

Abe blinked at her, she was very forward and straight to the point, and yet, she was both sly and elusive. A contradiction of factors and reactions, much like John T. Meyers. She wasn't put off or repulsed when she saw Abe and Hellboy, her eyes passed over them like they were normal people, something that John did very often. Abe stepped foreword to shake her hand, and to discreetly read her when-

Nothing.

He couldn't read her at all. There was no emotion or thoughts in her mind and body. Something that Abe had never ran across before, unless they were the walking dead, and she was most certainly not dead. All this passed in a moment and he stepped back.

"Very nice to meet you, Special Agent Monahan, I'm sure we will get along well. After all we have plenty of the same interests, don't we?" Abe said pleasantly, he almost lost his brother and best friend; he wasn't about to lose them to some Witch.

"Yes, I would like to talk to you a bit later if you don't mind? I wanted to see the famous library I heard so many rumors about." The Special Agents voice was like Abe's. Pleasant but only they two knew that there was an underlying meaning beneath those words of friendship.

"Hmm, yes. It would be my pleasure to show you around." Abe said finishing up their verbal spat. Agent Monahan nodded sharply to him and turned her attention to Hellboy and put her hand out for him to shake, which he reluctantly did. He didn't like this new agent for some reason.

"Ah, you must be Special Agent Hellboy Broom, correct?" Lotus said with a smile, she knew who he was, should be, and ever will be, but this first meeting needed to be pleasant for everyone. That she knew personally.

"Yes. Welcome to the Freak Club, no matter what you do, we'll drag you back for more." Hellboy said with an unpleasant smirk at the newbie. The newbie frowned at him, and he wondered what he did to piss her off so fast.

'You are not a freak. Anyone who says other wise needed to be shot and quartered, then strung up by their balls in the torture chamber, understand?" Lotus said firmly, she spent almost a decade and a half working on Spider; she wasn't about to do that with another person.

"How do you know we have a torture chamber?" John asked with a straight face, while internally he was holding back his laughter at Hellboy's face. His jaw was hanging open, and Abe reluctantly closed it with a fingertip.

"Well, where else would you stick that cane up Director Manning's ass? The cafeteria?" Lotus said with all seriousness, then promptly burst into giggles. After a moment John and Hellboy joined her. Abe didn't, but Abe was a very controlling in his emotions, so that wasn't surprising.

"Your not to bad, not bad at all. For a newbie." Hellboy added as an after thought. It wasn't often that he was able to laugh like that, not since Fathers death anyway. And that thought had him gloomy again. As if sensing his mood, John broke the silence that had fallen.

"So, is there something I could help you with? Moving some things into your room or showing you around?" John asked, he knew she didn't need anything, but he thought he should ask anyway, it was the polite thing to do.

"Yes, could you show me where the kitchen is? I had to take a red-eye from Korea and the food on the plane sucked donkey's balls." Lotus said as she and John moved towards the door. She turned back to face the other two Special Agents. "Both of you are welcome to come if you want. I don't mind, and neither does Spider."

"I don't mind." John said with a nod. It would be nice to sit down with friends and family for a quite dinner, well, better make it a very early breakfast as he shot a glance at his watch. It was almost three in the morning. He sometimes forgot what it was like to have a regular sleeping schedule. Not that he would trade his job for anything 'normal' he loved his job too much for that.

"Sure, I could use some grub. How about you, Abe?" Hellboy asked his friend and younger brother. Something was bothering him, but he would wait until he was ready for him to speak. He and Abe were alike in some regards, and that was one of them.

"Hmm, very well. I will come." Abe said. He wanted to see how the new Agent interacted with Hellboy and him, and most importantly, he wanted to see if John T. Meyers felt if anything was off with his childhood friend, and if there was, he was going to make sure he what the Witch's game was before turning her over to Manning, if it was last thing he was going to do.

Or else.

* * *

A/n: I have already completed this story and will only post the next chapter every three days of so. After all I do have a RL of my own, that includes a full time job.

Review Review Review Review Review

* * *


	2. Chapter Two: Breakfast

Title: Old Faces

Chapter Two: Breakfast

Author: DeathsButterfly

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellboy, nor will I make any money off of it either. This will contain slash, as in ManXMan relationships, if you have a problem with that you know where the back button is and I suggest you use it. It is rated NC-17 for safety reasons.

Summary: An old friend of Johns brings hidden feelings to the forefront.

* * *

It was a somewhat grand affair that breakfast was made. Hellboy leaned against a counter top and watched in amazement as food was chopped, sliced, diced, simmered, boiled, and baked to perfection. Abe was eating his own breakfast, hard and soft-boiled eggs and orange juice; he loved that for some reason.

Agent Monahan was at one of the stovetops stirring what looked to be a mixture of noodles and pineapples, an odd ingredient to be sure. At least to Hellboy's eyes anyway. Boyscout was deep frying what looked to be beef, but when Hellboy took a deep sniff, it turned out to be lamb wrapped in bacon strips. In the oven they had bacon and sausage baking, along with hunks of some weird-ass potatoes and yams.

Both the new agent and Boyscout were flittering from stove-top to stove-top stirring, flipping, and removing things from the ovens in a dance that spoke that they had done this many times before. Hellboy decided to ask what the hell they were making that smelled so good.

"Hey, Boyscout, what are you makin' that smells that damned good." He asked as he leaned over Boyscouts shoulder.

"Well, we have stir-fry with pineapples and green onions, sweet and sour lamb wraps, mango, peaches, and blood orange salad, and a full German Breakfast." John said as he moved from the stovetop to an other oven, which he opened, and to check on some little round balls of dough. "And we also have Dango as a treat."

"Boyscout where did you learn to cook al of this stuff?" Hellboy asked as John rushed back to the deep fryer. Abe was also curious, so he listened in.

"Well, when I was ten I moved in with my Uncle Thad, he ran a mechanics shop, so he didn't really have enough time to really cook anything, so it was mostly up to me to do so." John said as he moved over to another stovetop and stirred an other batch of noodles. "Besides I like cooking, it's very calming and soothing to my nerves."

"Yeah, but it took you forever to learn how to bake properly, remember?" Agent Monahan said from her stovetop, she smirked at Boyscouts blush and he frowned at her.

"How long have you two been friends? You sound like you know each other very well." Abe asked in all innocence.

"We lived next to each other actually. When I was ten my parents got a divorce and Mother wanted somewhere quite to live and moved into the countryside. Our fruit orchard bordered his Uncle's back yard and we ran into each other one day when I was eleven and we became best friends since then." Agent Monahan said with a smile at Abe. "We're practically siblings more then anything else."

"Really? How nice. What did you study in college, if I may ask?" Abe said. John still hadn't shown any signs that Agent Monahan was anything other then what she said she was, but he was still nervous about her…blankness, for lack of a better word.

"Well, both John and I studied Criminology and Psychology as our Majors, he did have Ancient History as his minor while I did Ancient Languages. We weren't really popular with the other students at the University, they called us weird and freaks, so we had a lot of free time to study." Agent Monahan said a bit sadly.

"What about your roommates? I'm sure they didn't think so?" Hellboy asked. How come they thought Boyscout was a freak? Well, he would admit that something was off about him, but Hellboy thought it was his innocence more then anything else.

"Didn't John tell you?" Monahan said. Hellboy and Abe shook their heads and she sighed and gave Boyscout a look. "We were roommates. Well, it was more of along the lines that after our dorm-rooms were broken into for the third time that we moved into a loft together rather then deal with that shit until graduatation."

"Isn't lofts tiny or something like that? Where did you sleep?" Hellboy asked. He heard agents compare their college dorm-rooms to agents that lived off campus and found out that the rooms were no bigger then an extended closet more then anything else.

"Lotus slept in the same bed as me, Red." Abe was in the process of sipping his juice when he heard that and he spit out his drink all over the table. Hellboy's mouth dropped open and his stomach twisted in on it's self.

"What!"

"What do you mean that Agent Monahan slept in the same bed as yourself? That was most improper to do." Abe said. He frowned at them as Agent Monahan giggled as she took down large bowls to hold all of the food, while John just shook his head and moved things off of hot burners.

"Please, just call me Kohana or even Lotus will do. Every time I hear 'Agent Monahan' I look around for Mother. Spider and I have always been close, as children we often slept in the same bed during sleepovers, so in college it was no big deal for us to do the same. After all, I trust Spider not to try anything like that, and he trusts me do the same." Lotus said as she poured four batches of the noodle mixture into a bowl, while John moved the wraps from the oven and into a bowl and poured one of the cold sauce mixtures into it.

"Hmm, little flower." Abe remarked as he cleaned up the spilt juice.

"Yes, my full name means 'Pure Flower' or 'Holy Flower' depending on what definition you go by. While Spiders name could either mean 'Gods Praise' or 'Gods Miracle'." Kohana said as she put the bowls on the table while John and Hellboy fetched plates and utensils.

"Our names fit really." John said as he started to load up the noodle mixture and the lamb wraps. "Well, mine does, I'm not sure about you though, Lotus."

"Names?" Hellboy asked as he piled up on the German Breakfast, it looked the most normal out of everything that was there.

"Yes, in both my and my Mothers religion, names are both a power and a way of life." Kohana said. "And since Spider spent much of his time with me, he picked up on some of it."

"Really? What religion is it?" Abe asked curiously, he hadn't heard of any cult like that before or in any of his readings.

"Well, it's a mixture of Wicca, Buddest and Shinto. Wicca for the God's and Goddess we pray to, the Buddest for their prayers and beads, and the Shinto for their chanting. You would not believe the shit we could do with any combination of the three." Kohana said as she gestured with a fork in Abe's direction.

"Hm-hm. Like what, raisin' the dead or somethn'?" Hellboy asked, sidetracked by the religion question.

"Well, not exactly. You would need several items, three Astronomy charts, two virgin sacrifices and be prepared to sell your soul into hell for all eternity." There was dead silence in the room as Hellboy's eyes bugged out. "Or you could be any form of a demon or a Necromancer or a Puppet Master. And since neither Spider or I want to live in hell or sell our souls, we don't deal with that shit."

John nodded his head, like he understood all of that. Hellboy never knew that John was religious or could do such things, could he?

"Hey, Boyscout, can you do all that too?"

"Yes and No." John said as he took a sip of milk. This was going to take some time. "I can't do all of what Lotus can do, because it just isn't in my blood. I can do most things yes, but to use blood or even shadow magi, I can't. Even Lotus has problems with that." John took a look at Abe and Hellboy and realized that he lost them. "Let's put it this way. If Lotus was here when the whole Rasputin issue happened, she could have very easily stopped it with a simple spell and some chicken blood, but only because her mother was a Blood Wicca. It's like you, Hellboy, being the son of a demi-god, you just are and therefore entitled to some of their powers, but Abe couldn't touch any of it."

"Oh, it's like a cat breathing underwater, it just can't because its body isn't designed for such a thing." Abe said as he made the connection.

Hellboy understood, maybe.

"Yes, something like that, yeah." John said as he started eating again. Kohana nodded as she took over.

"And the only reason why John can even do some of the things he can is because one of his grand-parents or even great-grand-parents had to have something in them for it to work. And before you even ask, no Spider couldn't do anything about Rasputin, that was all Blood and Shadow magi, and as we said before, his body can't handle that type of thing."

"But, what about the namin'?" Hellboy asked, as Abe was currently busy cleaning up the mental drooling.

"Well," For some reason both Boyscout and Monahan shared uneasy looks. "In many religions, Hanna Magi including, names are power. From first names alone you could find out what their future jobs or life would be, add in any last names and you could have their life story, and if you have their full name, you could control them." Boyscout said uneasily.

"Like Voodoo or something along those lines?" Abe asked.

"You… could call it that, yes. It's been called many things, but Voodoo is the most common one, besides Puppet Mastery of course." Kohana said as she started up eating again, both Hellboy and Abe had the feeling that was a closed subject. Everyone started eating again, and eventually all the food was gone. Even Abe had some of the weird-ass food that Hellboy refused to touch.

"So, I would like to see that library I heard so much about. Who would like to join me?" Kohana asked as they put all the dish's in the sink, someone would be by sooner of latter to clean all of that up.

"I will show you around, besides I want to ask you more about this Hanna Magi that you go on about. Hellboy?"

"Nah, I have some weights to lift and other things, I can look at those musty things any old time." Hellboy said as he stalked out of the room. John shook his head and followed Hellboy out the room; he had lots of paperwork to finish.

"Well, shall we go?" Kohana asked Abe with an up-raised eyebrow.

"Lets. I know we have many things to discus and it's best if we start now, hmm?" Abe replied and took her arm and led them to the Library. Kohana settle herself in a red and gold armchair while Abe settle for a blue armchair across from her.

Good.

"So, what do you want to know, Abraham D. Sapien? I will answer everything truthfully."

* * *

A/n: Sorry it took so long to update, but any up-dates will be spur of the moment at best. So maybe once maybe twice a month I will up-date. Sorry again.

Review Review Review


	3. Chapter Three: Killer Ninja Turtles

Title: Old Faces

Chapter Three: Killer Ninja Turtles

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellboy, nor will I make any money off of it either. This will contain slash, as in ManXMan relationships, if you have a problem with that you know where the back button is and I suggest you use it. It is rated NC-17 for safety reasons.

Summary: An old friend of Johns brings hidden feelings to the forefront at the B.P.R.D

* * *

"So, what do you want to know, Abraham D. Sapien? I will answer everything truthfully." Agent Monahan said with a small smirk.

"Are you who you say you are? Or are you an imposter?" Abe asked carefully, he still didn't know what the new Agent was capable of.

"Yes." Firm, no doubt. True, then.

"Will you kill?" This was, of course, a trick question.

"Yes and no. If any agent here was threatened, I will respond with my full capabilities, even if that meant killing someone, but I wont kill needlessly." True again, very…blunt, but true to character from what Abe had observed.

"Your, powers, for lack of a better word, what can you do?"

"Many things. Some great and some terrible, but not needlessly or when it's not yet time." True, but not very clear.

"Clarify." Abe had to know, just incase she went dark.

"The only thing I can not do, is raise the dead, but if push came to shove I could very easily do it." Well, that explained a lot, but it was also true.

"What about selling your soul? You would have to do that at the very least, to raise the dead I mean."

Kohana smiled and shook her head. "I don't have to, after all, raising the dead is in my blood, as in the fact you can't read me." Kohana smiled softly at Abe. "You are not the first Telepathic-Empathy I have come across. One of the Agents in my Thinker Tack was an Empathic and she didn't trust me for almost a year before understanding what I am." All the words are firm, honest and therefore true.

"What are you?" The million-dollar question, to be sure.

"Mother was a Blood Wicca, Father was a Puppet Master. My Opa on Fathers side was a Necromancer, while my Oma on Mothers side was a Seer. All those powers are passed on through our DNA, but they cannot share the same…host, if you will call it that, without killing them." Kohana smiled bitterly, and spoke in the same tone. "I'm an anomaly, a freak. By both the Laws of Physics and Magi, I shouldn't exist, but I do so and that makes all the difference." That last sentence sounded strange, like a Seer spoke of it.

"John?" Abe knew that there was more to John then anyone could imagine.

"He is…very difficult to explain. He is neither human nor any other type of creature, but something entirely different. The only thing Mother or I could determine was that one of John ancestors had some type of creature blood in him and another was a Sidhe."

"Ah, someone who could see past glamour's, warding, and the Fae. That explains quite a bit." Abe paused thoughtfully. "I wonder if he can see the future." Abe murmured softly to himself, not realizing that Kohana heard.

"He can, but only in dreams." Kohana lips were pursed, as if she was remembering something terrible. "No one knows, not even Mother knows, only John and I know what he sees in his dreams. And it will stay that way." Kohana said firmly to Abe, who in turn nodded. Someone who could see the future was something most countries would wage war over, and John was a gentle soul, he didn't need that type of a burden.

Just as Abe was opening his mouth to ask another question about magic, after all, it's not every day that a magic demi-god lived with you, the alarms sounded. Kohana smiled ruefully and got up and held out her hand.

"I'm sorry I was so difficult in the beginning towards you and your younger brother."

Abe got up also and shook his head, but took her hand anyways.

"No, you have nothing to be sorry for, it's my own fault. I shouldn't relight upon my gifts for every little thing." Abe said with a slight smile for the new Agent, his Agent. Kohana smiled back at him and they hurried to the door. After all, it wouldn't look good if the new team was late for their first mission together.

* * *

Hellboy barely contained his impatience in the meeting room. He wanted to leave now, and get outside. He hadn't been outside for a few months, not since Liz left, and he was getting antsy. Hellboy glanced over at Abe and he wondered what caused his face to grow pensive like that. It better not be that knew agent or he will have to do somethin' about her, wither or not Boyscout liked the girl. And Boyscout better not like her or else he would-

A smack to his outer thigh made him look to his left, and he could see Boyscout glaring up at him before turning back to his notes. What was that for! He didn't do anything; at least he didn't think so. So, back to the new agent, what was so different about her?

She wasn't very remarkable, not really. Her hair was too red to be real, it had to be bottled. And her eyes were too bright and colorful to be real, not like Boyscouts. His eyes were prefect, a nice deep golden color, like a cat. She also was very tall, a little taller then Abe, and Abe wasn't a shortly. Boyscout was short compared to her. Hellboy's tail started to sway back and forth absently as his thoughts started to race. He really, really didn't like that new agent. She was too…argh. Just argh.

Hellboy jumped when his tail was caught and yanked on, he turned furiously on whoever touched his tail and he was about ready to rip then a new one when-

Oh. It was just Boyscout. That's different.

"Come on, Red. The mission is about to start, and pack the green shots. We have a few nastys." Boyscout said as he let go of Hellboy's tail and started to leave the room. Hellboy pushed his chair back and followed him out, noticing that both the new agent and Abe were already ahead of them. Hellboy shook his head as he heard them talking about water kappas, whatever the hell they were.

Twenty minutes later all four of them were in the back of the standard B.P.R.D vehicle, a garbage truck for those who didn't know. As soon as the truck was clear from the building Boyscout and the new agent picked up bags and walked to the back of the truck.

"Where are you goin' Boyscout?" Hellboy asked suspiciously, those bags looked like they had clothes in them and since there were no changin' rooms…

Boyscout and Flower Girl, new nickname, perfect for her, gave each other a look and sighed. "Agent Sapien? Could you re-explain the mission brief to Agent Hellboy?"

"Certainly, Kohana, but please, call me Abe." Hellboy almost gagged at the sweetness in Abe's voice. What the hell was up with him?

"Alright, Abraham. Thank you." Flower Girl said as she and Boyscout moved further back and behind some crates and Hellboy couldn't see them any more.

"Didn't you listen at the brief?" Abe shook his head. "Don't answer that, I know you didn't. Now, are you going to pay attention or not?" Abe asked Hellboy, Hellboy sort of gave a nod-shake, which Abe took that he meant he would. "Alright. A nearby fishing lake has recently became infested with Kappa's, Humanoid Turtles that like the taste for flesh, traditionally from Asian, but they are world spread as they don't need air to breath. Further-"

"Sorta like you?" Hellboy asked curiously. Abe sighed; didn't Hellboy know better then to interrupt during a briefing?

"No, they can breathe both air and water, not like me, who needs only water. Now may I finish?" Hellboy nodded sheepishly. "Now, this isn't something we normally do, since on the B.P.R.D scale it's only a low Level Two, while we do Levels Seven and up, but this is more of a skill assessment for Kohana and for us to see John in action."

"Whoa! Wait a minute! Your tellin' me that I'm only here to watch Boyscout get his ass handed to him by a bunch of Ninja Turtles! No way! No how! Boyscout needs us, what can he do against those types of things!" Hellboy was a little pissed off, Boyscout was human, no way could he handle such things, no way in hell.

Abe sighed, how could Hellboy be so blind and not see that John could take care of himself? "How do you think that John handles the demons we go up against when we split up? He runs away or he doesn't run into anything?"

"What! Boyscout fights demons without anything special? Like my gun or your fucked up herbs?" Hellboy was shocked; he always thought that if Boyscout wasn't with him he stayed with the truck. Granted he never thought much about the captured demons that were waiting for him when he got back, but he thought it was a squad, not just Boyscout! They were going to have a talk when they got home!

"So, you tell him the briefing yet, Abraham" Flower Girl said as she and Boyscout came back out from the back of the shadowy truck. They both were wearing what looked to be lose wet suits, but each was had a sash on. Boyscouts was a white with a red stripe going down the center, while Flower Girls was all white. They what looked to be rosaries wrapped around their right wrists, but no cross.

"Yes, he still doesn't think that John should face 'Ninja Turtles', from the Television show in the ninety's." Abe shook his head, the things that his younger brother thought of.

John sighed. "And that's why I asked you to bring the green ammo, just in case." And to make you feel better better and to not fly off the handle, But John knew better then to say that out loud. That was just asking for trouble on all levels, Hellboy never liked his what he saw as 'his' get hurt, and John wished that he was Hellboy's, but not in the way he was now.

"Well…Fine! But the first, and I really do mean the first, sign of trouble, I'm steppin' in, got that?" Hellboy said sternly, he was going to have a little talk with Boyscout when they got back, especially about the part of him leavin' the truck again.

Their conversation had to stop as they were pulling of the main road and on to a gravel road. Hellboy started checking his gun, to make sure everything was in working order, Abe was picking out what books he wanted to bring with him, he knew that Water Kappa's were tricky things. While only John and Kohana picked up tiny little bags that they lopped around their left wrist. It didn't budge oddly, so whatever was in those bags must be either empty or was filled with sand.

Every one piled out of the truck, including the back-up agents, it was rare for them to see Agent Meyers in action, there were usually some pretty cool fireworks. Not like they would tell that to Johns face or anything.

"Alright, I'm going to be putting up a level three protection and level two detection wards. So you should be in the free and clear Lotus." Boyscout said as he made every stand in one area as he opened up his handbag and stuck his hand in.

Flower Girl nodded her head and stood at the edge of the lake and waited for Boyscout to get done, with whatever he was doing. Boyscout nodded back and took a deep breath and let it out softly. He took his hand out of his bag and what looked to be sand was cupped in his hand. He canted softly as he walked in circle clockwise and he stepped into the circle as he closed it and the sand line glowed for a second before disappearing entirely.

"All done here Lotus." Boyscout called from then closed circle. Flower glanced over her shoulder and after seeing them enclosed safely she started.

There were three things she needed to do to make sure that the problem was taken care of. The first was a boiling hex; to cause the Kappa's to come to the surface. The second was either a banishing spell to send them back to where the came from or a destroying hex, to kill them. The third was to purify the water and nearby landmass, she didn't want any contamination to spread or flourish here or she would be back with in the week again.

But first…

"_Unda Vomica, ego lethargus vos!(1)"_ Flower Girl shouted and made a sharp gesture with her hand. It took a few minutes before the water started to froth as large, humanoid shaped turtles jumped out off the water and onto land. Flower Girl stood there calmly as the snarled at her and bared razor sharp teeth that would have looked naturally on a tiger, not on an overgrown turtle. At that all the twelve of the Agents drew their guns and took aim at the six turtles.

"당신은 여기에서 속하지 않는다"(2)

"당신은 왜 우리의 선잠에서 저희를 교란했는가?"(3)

"나는 반환해야 이제까지 당신이 어디로 다시에서 큰소리로 부르는지 당신을 한다 나는 구걸한다 당신을 조용히 그리고 평화롭게 왔다."(4)

"아니다! 이것은 우리의 새로운 가정이고 당신이 저희에 도전하는 것을 대담하게 하는 경우에 우리는 당신과 당신의 동행자를 죽일 것이다!"(5)

"아니다! 나는에 미는 경우에 치명적인 힘을 사용할 것이다! 나는, 이렇게 만족시킨다, 나 구걸한다 당신을, 이것을 한 저에 당신을 아프고 싶지 않다!"(6)

"결코! 죽으십시오!"(7)

"아주 잘, 나는 나는 이 사정에 있는 아무 선택도 다는 것을 본다."(8)

As Flower Girl finished her short conversation both Abe and Boyscout tensied.

"Not good, not good at all." Abe muttered as he started to prep his weird ass herbs.

"Why? What's goin' on? Did Flower Girl screw up somehow?" Hellboy tried too and failed too keep the joy out of his voice, as Boyscout scowled at him. He couldn't help it; he really didn't like the new girl. Not at all.

"No, Hellboy. The Kappa's refuse to leave and they want to eat us before going back to sleep. They are forcing Lotus's hand." Boyscout said sounding somewhat unworried about having his girlfriend outside of his sand, facing killer Ninja Turtles. Hellboy shook his head and was about to tell the Agents to get their ass's moving to save Flower Girls ass when he heard throbbing and the ground started to rumble. He whipped around as fast as he could and stared in disbelief.

Flower Girls hand were moving at a fast rate doing some sort of hand signs as she chanted in that foreign language from before and the Killer Ninja Turtles were frozen in place as both her hands and themselves started to glow a pale blue. The ground felt like and earthquake was happing right below him and the throbbing grew to a shriek before everything stopped for one second.

And with a 'pop' the Killer Ninja Turtles were gone, the ground stopped shaking and the everything was blissfully silent. Hellboy realized that his mouth was hanging open and he shut it very quickly, he didn't want any jokes from Abe about flies or somethin' like that.

Hellboy started slightly as Boyscout passed by him and did some hand signs and dis-spelled the glowly sand approached Flower Girl. He put his hand on her shoulder and they started to quietly talk to one an other and Hellboy had to resist the urge to go up and smack Boyscouts hand from her and then drown Flower Girl in the lake.

A few minutes later Boyscout nodded and walked back to where both Hellboy and Abe were standing. All the other agents were back with their truck waiting for Flower Girl to get done with whatever she was about to do.

"She's almost done. All that's left is a purification and we can go." Boyscout said as he leaned against the truck and watched Flower Girl with hooded eyes.

"Banishing Spell was that? I have seen Blue ones before but never one so pale as that one."

"It's from Korea, it's also very old. In Banishing, Summoning, and warding the older the spells are, the better it will work. So it's not surprising that you have never seen it, Lotus had to travel to Shangri La to get the book that had that spell in it."

"Hellboy started to sputter, "Shangri La is real! I thought that was a fairy tale, a myth. So your tellin' me that she," he pointed to Flower Girl, "has been to Shangri La! Where else has she been?"

"Does she still have that book? Could you see if she would let me borrow it for a few weeks? Oh, what I would give to get my hands on just that book." Abe was, if possible, drooling at the thought of holding something that old. He would sell his soul for it, but then again, he thought as he remembered what Kohana said about deals and selling souls, that maybe he shouldn't have thought that.

"Yes, I still have that book. I have several dozen books from both Shangri La and Atlantis that if you let me borrow some of yours, I'll let you borrow some of mine. Yes, I have been to both places and so has Spider." Kohana said from behind Abe, he jumped slightly as he heard her voice. He was slightly embarrassed that she heard him acting like a schoolgirl who had just gotten the latest magazine.

"Are you alright? Are you tired? Do you need anything?" John asked rapid fire as he followed Lotus into the back of the truck. She had to be tired; she just sent the Killer Ninja Turtles three dimensions over and did a large purification ritual.

"I'm fine, slightly, and no I don't need anything else but my bed." Lotus replied as she took her seat and buckled up and waited for everyone else to do the same. Both John and Abraham buckled up and Hellboy leaned against the wall as the doors were shut and locked.

"Are you sure?' Boyscout said again, and Hellboy and the urge to pick him and sit very far away from Flower Girl, so Boyscout could focus on _him_ and not _her_.

"Yes, Spider. I'm very sure. Now lean back and let me use you for a pillow." John blushed slightly, but followed her directions. Kohana smile and leaned her head against his shoulder and with in minutes she was asleep. John smiled and he started to run his fingers through her hair.

"Why is Kohana so tired?" Abe asked curiously, after what she said she and John could do, he was surprised that she was so tired.

"So just had to both banished the Kappa's three dimensions over and a large scale purification ritual. Normally she wouldn't be this tired but she just got off a difficult case for her Thinker Tank, and don't even ask. I shouldn't even know what she did, let alone you two." John said firmly. Abe nodded thoughtfully. He was just like Kohana, both innocent and knowing about things that normal mortals shouldn't. They both knew when it was all right to cross the line and when something shouldn't be known. He would be sad to see them go in the future. When the truck rumbled to a stop he jerked himself out of his thoughts. It was to soon to be home, so what made them stop?

* * *

Translations

(1) Water Boil, I command you

(2) You do not belong here

(3) Why did you disturb our slumber?

(4) I must send you back to where ever you hail from. Please came quietly and peacefully, I beg you.

(5) No! This is our new home and if you dare to challenge us we shall kill you and your companions!

(6) No! I will use deadly force if pushed to! I don't want to hurt you, so please; I beg you, don't make me do this!

(7) Never! Die!

(8)Very well, I see I don't have any other choice in this matter.


End file.
